The present invention relates to a coating apparatus, and particularly to an apparatus for coating strip material. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coater head unit for a metal strip coating apparatus.
Coating apparatus are configured to apply a coating onto material. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,312 to Cornell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,028 to Cornell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,752 to Hahn et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,300 to Keys et al.
According to the present invention, a coating apparatus for coating a moving strip of material includes a first coating applicator configured to apply coating material to the moving strip of material when the moving strip is in a coating region and a frame configured to carry the first coating applicator, the frame and the first coating applicator cooperating to define the coating region. The coating apparatus further includes means for providing relative movement between the moving strip and the frame carrying the coating applicator so that the frame can be moved from an online position to an offline position away from the moving strip causing the moving strip to leave the coating region.
In preferred embodiments, the coating apparatus further includes a second coating applicator and the frame includes an upper arm, a lower arm, and a support base interconnecting the upper arm and the lower arm. The upper arm carries the first coating applicator and includes a first proximal end mounted on the support base and a first distal end. The lower arm carries the second coating applicator and includes a second proximal end mounted on the support base and a second distal end spaced apart from the first distal end to form an opening that opens into the coating region. The moving strip passes through the opening when the moving strip is moved into and out of the coating region as the coater is moved between the online and offline positions.
In other preferred embodiments, the coating apparatus includes a first coater and a second coater. The first and second coaters have wheels coupled to their frames so that the coaters can shuttle along separate rails between the online and offline positions.
In yet other preferred embodiments, the frames of the first and second coaters are coupled to a rotatable mover. The rotatable mover pivots the frames of the first and second coaters about an axis of rotation between the online and offline positions.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.